Tomato Shots
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Sasuke comes back and wont let sakura leave him. She is supposed to love him... right?


Sakura sighed as she strode through the streets. Four months. Four months since Sasuke had returned. Four months since she had trained with Naruto. Four months since she had looked at Sasuke. Four long months of dodging into stores, running from aisles and making excuses.

Sakura looked over at the park. She had spent so many nights looking up at the stars and wishing for him to come home, and now that he was… She didn't know what to do…

She heard footsteps, assuming it was only a village person, ignored it. Till they stopped right behind her.

She froze as _his_ voice drifted into her ear. "Sakura."

She stiffened and he noticed. "Is something wrong?" He whispered.

"N-No." She stuttered over her words.

His eyes narrowed. She could feel it. "So, even you, don't trust me?"

She held her breath. "I don't think anyone does, I don't thing anyone _should_."

She heard a light growl. "Naruto does. Kakashi does. Tsunade does. I think you should."

She took a few steps forward, away from him. "I don't trust people anymore. Especially the ones who knock me out on a bench and leave."

Sasuke looked away. "Well… What if that person is sorry?"

"I'd say that their to late."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "You moved on?"

"Along time ago…" Sakura took a few more steps. "Sakura wait…" He said. She turned and tilted her head. "Yes?"

He sighed and walked after her. "How much have you moved on?"

She looked away. "Well…" "Well what?"

"If you're asking if I've had sex…"

"I am."

"Why do you care?" She suddenly hissed out. "You never cared before! Ever! I waited and waited but you didn't come back!" She said, storming up to him. His eyes widened and he took a tumbling step backwards.

"Sakura I…"

"Oh don't even!" She hissed. Sakura's face was red with anger. "You are the most arrogant, selfish, undeserving, baka I have ever met! Even Naruto beats you in common sense!"

Sasuke just continued to stare at her. "Well I… I want to know!" He said.

"Im not telling you."

"Why the hell not! I saved myself for you! I never once touched a girl, looked at a girl like that because I knew I had you back home! I knew that you would love me!" He yelled, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him.

"Sakura I know this is hard to believe but trust me, I love you. So much it hurts. For the past four months I've followed you to the store, followed you anywhere I could, just to bump into you and talk. I just want to hear your voice directed at me and only me, if only for a few seconds, I just want to know you don't absolutely hate me."

"What makes you think I don't?" She said, glaring daggers into his skull.

His eyes widened. "You don't, do you?" He asked. She looked away.

"Sakura…I'd die if you said you hated me. You have no idea how much that would tear me apart…" He whispered. She bit her lip and hung her head. "I don't hate you… I just don't love you like I used to… I don't think I even love you at all… you're just another person to me now…"

Sasuke stared at her. He gripped her tighter. "Don't say that. Please don't say that… you have to…you promised you'd love me…"

She shook her head. "Sasuke…" "No. Please just give me a chance."

"I did. A long time ago. When I loved you."

"Damn it! Don't you see? I love you so much! Don't do this to me Sakura Haruno! You've held my heart since I left and you're the only person who ever has! Don't leave me!"

"You'll know how I felt when you broke mine, into so many pieces, no one can fix me. Not even you." She said coldly, tearing her body from him and began walking home.

"No… Don't leave me… please…" He whispered, watching her back. "Sakura…"

"I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!" He yelled, clutching his hair, falling to his knees. Nothing. No pink, no more. She left him like he left her, broken and alone.

Sakura stepped through the threshold of her home. It was dark. She shuddered. She never liked the dark. Or being alone for that matter.

She looked through the window, down the street. Was he still there? Did he really love her?

She walked to her room and began to change. She didn't feel tired and decided to grab a snack. She didn't bother to turn on the lights and opened the fridge. She grabbed a tomato and rinsed it off.

Shutting off the water as she took a bite into the plump, round tomato. She licked the juices off her lips before biting into it again.

She was about half way through when she heard a knock on the door. She blinked and stood up, walking to the door, fully alert. She opened it slowly, only to see the raven haired Uchiha staring down at her, eyes red and puffy.

She stared at him, everything clicking. He really did love her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. He stepped closer, taking the tomato from her gently and closed the door.

She hugged him, sobbing into his chest. He picked her up and set her down on the counter, placing the tomato on the table. She continued to cry, her pink hair falling around her face.

"Shhh…" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Im *sob* so sorry!" She sobbed out. He buried his face into her hair. "It's ok…" He murmured, tilting her face upwards.

Her face streaked with tears as he kissed her. She kissed him back. He tilted her head and braced her against him, deepening it.

She sniffed and he picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom and closed the door.

The half eaten tomato sat there, basking in the moonlight, forgotten.


End file.
